Morning Routine
by FireNymph9
Summary: This is what happens when you don't lock your doors at night! P.O.V. 3rd person with input from Ren mostly Time/Setting: early morning at the Tao estate, in Ren's room. Contains yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King, nor do I own any characters listed in the like. _Nothing is mine!_

**Warning: **Contains mature yaoi content. If you feel extremely uncomfortable with light shonen-ai, I would suggest you not read this.

**Rating: **M (although a friend of mine considers this an X rating)

**Fandom: **Usui Horohoro and Tao Ren

* * *

One Shot:

Morning Routine

(Part 1)

* * *

Ren woke up later than he wanted and much to his surprise woke, curled up in the arms of an energetic blue-haired shaman. He blushed as he was tugged closer, as though the purple-haired boy were a stuffed animal. Normally, Ren would have dismissed this as Horo's natural sleeping habit but the boy was wide awake, fully aware of the situation, and was … nude…

Ren tried his hardest to focus his eyes on Horo's face rather than let them trail downwards. It was difficult, especially since his forehead was kissed oh-so-gently.

"Morning, koi," Horo greeted. Ren blushed.

"Isn't it a bit early to be doing this, Horokeu?" Horo pondered then shrugged, shaking his head.

"Not at all." He kissed Ren sweetly on the lips, who was barely awake at this point. Ren tried to wriggle out of Horo's clinging arms, as well as trying to compose himself.

"Shouldn't we get ready, Horo? Like take a shower, maybe put on some clothes?" Horo had found Ren's ear and begun nibbling and teasing it with his tongue. The purple haired boy found it hard not to gasp and blush lightly at the motion. Horo considered the offer for a moment before grinning perverted-ly.

"A shower, huh? I like the way you think, koi." Ren's eyes widened and it was impossible for his face not to redden with embarrassment.

"You seriously misinterpret everything I say." Ren pouted but didn't fuss when Horo lifted him over his shoulder. It was then that Ren realized that **both **of the boys were nude. _Great… just great… I set my self up for this, didn't I? _Ren sighed, slightly depressed and extremely embarrassed.

* * *

**TBC!**

**Gomen!! **

**I'll upload the other section as soon as possible! **

**Promise!**

~Keiko


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King, nor do I own any characters listed in the like. _Nothing is mine!_

**Warning: **Contains mature yaoi content. If you feel extremely uncomfortable with light shonen-ai, I would suggest you not read this.

**Rating: **M (although a friend of mine considers this an X rating)

**Fandom: **Usui Horohoro and Tao Ren

* * *

One Shot:

Morning Routine

(Part 2)

* * *

The depression wouldn't last for long, as it was soon replaced with the heat of the water. Ren twitched at the oncoming water, still enveloped in his lover's arms.

"Ne, Ren. You'll never get clean if I'm holding you." Horo smirked.

Horo stepped inside the rather large bathtub, placing Ren down closer to the water. Much to his surprise, Horo was pushed to the back of the tub in a fury of Tao kisses. Such a sudden movement for the Ainu caused his heel to slip and pull them both down to the floor.

Horo pulled him closer, grinding his hips against the Chinese boy's. Ren gasped and moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Horo-koi." Ren licked his lips, blushing lightly. "It feels so nice." Ren moaned when the boy began sucking on the pale flesh of the Tao's neck. He moved down, tracing Ren's chest with his tongue; Ren arched slightly but Horo wrapped his arm around the boy's waist, letting his fingers trail down the inner curve of his koi's thigh.

The touch of Horo's skin pressed upon his own was enough to make him cry out for more and it was torture- seducing, perhaps, but torture all the same. Torture, because it was agonizing to endure the slow (albeit trained) movements of the Ainu's hands and mouth. Ren honestly thought Horo purposely did this so he could juice all the reactions out of his lover as much as possible. Yet, Ren didn't complain- he was love-sick with his Ainu and all that happened in the end.

The reactions overflowed as often as they were right now.

Through all the motions and emotions, Ren had somehow ended up underneath the bluenette*, panting and blushing.

Horo had finally made his way to Ren's member with his mouth on which he began to stroke and kiss in the most gentle of ways.

The boiling heat of the water seemed ice-cold compared to the heat building up in Ren's cheeks.

Horo had successfully put Ren's member entirely into his mouth, sucking on it and loving every second to see his lover react, gasping and blushing wildly, unable to keep a straight face. It was absolute heaven to see the Tao's chiseled body under him, calling out his love's name

"Ho-Horokeu, I'm gonna - -_aahhnn!" _Ren released, cumming into his lover's mouth and handsunable to control his emotions. Ren apologized, the intensity of passion giving him the official title of being an ultimate uke.

"Why apologize, you taste…" Horo licked the cum off of his hands, giving his lover a feline look, "exquisite." This made Ren feel a bit more embarrassed, which in turn caused the Ainu to pump his lover's member, priming it for the entrance.

Ren cried out but was silenced as Horo distracted him with a series of flitting kisses down his chest once more. He progressively pumped it faster and faster until the oh-so-obvious question came.

Horo kissed Ren's forehead. "Are you ready, love?" Immediately, Ren spread his legs, letting Horo enter him, sharply and precisely hitting the pleasure point, causing a loud moan to erupt from the Tao.

Once, twice, three times the boy had hit the pleasure point, but didn't stop there. His pace was quick and sharp and sudden, so different from the tempo he once had when relaxing his lover. The Ainu was noticing that his own climax was coming after about six times had passed, so he began to remove himself.

"_Please_, Horo! I want you _so_ much! Please don't!" Ren cried out, a tear forming on the edge of his eye.

Horo replied breathlessly, "As you wish, koi." He entered, thrusting harder and quicker, while also engaging in a locked lip session with the uke's lips and tongue. The session quickly ceased when Horo released himself inside of Ren. Ren released a small whimper and held onto his lover as Horo removed himself. Ren kissed his lover, smiling and blushing madly, once more before collapsing from exhaustion in the bath tub.

Horo lifted his lover from the bathtub, turning the water off and exiting while the remains of their morning activities disappeared down the drain.

Ren was placed back into his bed, and Horo found a nearby chair to sit in as he waited and waited for his lover to wake. The air became heavily laden with the scent of sex, and for a brief moment, the uke woke up to grin at his seme.

"I love you, my sexy koibito." Ren stated as he once again drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

" I know it only too well, my fierce warrior," whispered Horo as he kissed Ren's lips gently before falling asleep as well. _I love you too, Ren-koi. _

* * *

**End of Morning Routine!**

**I hope you enjoyed this! I sure as heck did. ^^**

**Review and Rate and Recommend, please**

~Keiko A.


End file.
